


Jour 02 - Corbeau

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Luxus n'avait aucun problème à accepter de voir chaque jour un corbeau dans sa maison. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient malins et plus intelligents qu'un simple moineau ou pigeon. Luxus comprenait parfaitement qu'un corbeau était un animal de compagnie peu commun mais prestigieux. Cela en plus lui donnait un air mystérieux et puissant à la fois, pas que Luxus trouve son petit ami faible, loin de là.Non, le problème n'était pas que Mira ai offert un corbeau à Fried. C'était plus compliqué que ça.





	Jour 02 - Corbeau

Luxus n'avait aucun problème à accepter le fait que les corbeaux étaient l'une des espèces les plus intelligente. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient malins et plus intelligents qu'un simple moineau ou pigeon. Luxus comprenait parfaitement qu'un corbeau était un animal de compagnie peu commun mais prestigieux grâce à ça.

Il était évident que son albinisme allait lui portait préjudice. Du peu que le blond savais ils étaient souvent tué jeune par leurs propres mères. Une vie de solitude l'attendait en liberté. Une vie où personne ne voudrait de lui et qu'il serait forcé de vivre en marge de son espèce.

Luxus était d'accord que c'était une vie triste. Que Mira avait bien fait de le soigner et de le donner à une personne de confiance comme Fried. Son petit ami était l'homme parfait pour s'occuper d'un animal que peu voudrons posséder ou même approcher.

L'oiseau, renommé Merlin par Bixcrow, semblait heureux de son propriétaire. Il le suivait partout, volant derrière lui quand il marchait ou se posant sur son épaule. Il lui arrivait même d'être porté dans les bras du mage runique, pour le bonheur du corbeau qui semblait être devenu pire qu'un chat de salon en quelques jours.

Chaque soir Fried brossait les plumes de Merlin avant de Luxus rejoindre dans leur lit, après avoir tout de même vérifié si le corbeau avait assez d'eau pour la nuit et un coussin sur lequel dormir. Fried passait beaucoup de temps avec son corbeau de compagnie pour s'assurer que tout aller bien pour lui.

C'était ça qui dérangeait Luxus. Fried passait beaucoup de temps à soigné l'oiseau et à jouer avec lui ou le caresser. Le pire était que l'oiseau adoré ça et saisissait chaque occasion pour être porté par Fried et être au centre de son attention.

Luxus voulait la même chose. Il le réalisa soudainement alors que Fried discuté avec Evergrenn, une main caressant les plumes du corbeau blanc qui ronronnerait s'il le pouvait. Il était jaloux d'un simple piaffe, de cette main douce qui pourrait lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur et amour.

Luxus avait un problème, un gros problème de rivalité envers un simple corbeau. Pire que tout il était jaloux, et tous sauf Fried semblait le remarquait puisqu'Evergreen sourit en le voyant serrait les dents et encouragea Fried à caresser d'avantage l'animal.


End file.
